Spongebob and the Stolen Wallet
by Kimberli Kitten
Summary: What happens when Spongebob's wallet is stolen? The crazy sponge will team up with his best friend to get his wallet back. This is my first fanfic, so please R&R. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Spongebob was standing at the corner of Pearl Street and Clam Avenue. Someone was supposed to meet him there, and he didn't know who. He hoped it would be Sandy or Pearl, coming to take him on a picnic. As he pondered over who it could be, a masked crab rushed by and stole Spongebob's wallet.

" Help! Help! Police! A masked guy just stole my wallet! Help! Someone! I have three dollars in there!"

Sadly, no one cane to aid the poor yellow sponge. He was left there, alone, and there was nothing he could do, except…..go after the thief himself! Yes. That was what he would do. Okay. As he ran home to get his detective gear, he ran into Patrick.

" Hey Spongebob, what are you doing?" Spongebob then told Patrick the tale of the masked crab, the stolen wallet, and the football game he watched last night. When the sponge saw that Pat was about to cry, he asked Patrick to help him solve the stolen wallet case.

" Sure, I'll help you," said Patrick. " Actually, I was hoping you would ask because I just got this new detective set. It's really neat, and the guy said it was the best set there." With this, Patrick pulled out a paper magnifying glass, a stupid plaid hat, and a pink duffel bag.

It occurred to Spongebob that his friend had been ripped off, but he decided not to say anything. After all, Patrick was very sensitive, and hearing this could tear the poor starfish to pieces. So, instead of telling Pat the truth, Spongebob told Pat how nice his new gear was.

" Okay Patrick, let's go find the thief who stole my wallet," said Spongebob. The two then set out on a journey that would change their lives.


	2. Oh No!

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" cried Spongebob as he ran alongside his best friend Patrick. He knew that somehow, Pat would become as devoted as he was to finding the stolen wallet. Nothing could stop them now, except…..

"Ice cream!" screamed Patrick. "Ooh! I want some. Can we get some, Spongebob? Please? I'll never ask for anything else, ever again! I promise."

Of course Spongebob knew that Pat's promise wouldn't last for long. As soon as they reached a chocolate machine, Patrick would want some. When they reached a soda machine, Pat would want some. And when they passed the Krusty Krab, Patrick would want one. They would go in, pat would take forever to order, then he would eat, and the journey would begin again.

"Oh, all right Pat. Let's get some ice cream. This is the only stop we're going to make until lunch, so get what you want, but hurry up."

"Okay Spongebob," said Patrick, "I'll hurry. Um, hi. Can I get a ten scoop mint chip waffle cone with three cherries, a chocolate dip, and rainbow sprinkles? Don't forget the cookie crumbs! Thanks!"

Surprisingly, Patrick ate rather quickly, so the journey was up and running within twenty minutes. The two friends walked side by side, hoping the police would recognize Spongebob's thief description and give them some information. Pat and Spongebob turned the corner only to find themselves face to face with Bubblebass!


	3. The Discovery

"Hello, hello, Spongenerd!" said Bubblebass. "I bet I can guess what you're here for. You're here to….. help me get my wallet back!"

"Your wallet was stolen too?" said Spongebob. "I guess we're after the same thief, Bubblebass. This guy must have stolen even more wallets! Oh my gosh! Pat, we'll be heroes! The police will put our pictures on the wall with a plaque that says "Spongebob and Patrick: busted the long-hunted-for wallet thief." Pat, we'll be famous! This is our lucky day. I need to go home and get prepared. See you later Patrick! Wait a minute…. I'm missing my shift at the Krusty Krab! I need to get there, pronto!"

Spongebob sped as fast as he could to the Krusty Krab. He hoped Mr. Krabs would understand why he was late; he'd just tell him the story about his missing wallet. Spongebob was sure that Mr. Krabs would let it slide, just once. He rushed through the door to find the restaurant…..empty.

"I'll just sneak in without anyone knowing," whispered Spongebob. As he tiptoed quietly to the kitchen window, he saw Squidward struggling to make a Krabby Patty.

"Squidward, where's Mr. Krabs?" asked Spongebob.

"In the bathroom, dummy!" yelled Squidward. "Now leave me ALONE!"

"I'll just leave the note on his desk," said Spongebob. He then walked into his boss's office to put the note on the desk, and it was at this moment that Spongebob found his wallet.


	4. Krabs

The sponge stared at the office in silence. Wallets were everywhere. Bubblebass's, his, and so many others. Then Mr. Krabs walked in.

"Mr. Krabs, how could you? After all the patties I made! Why! Why did you steal my wallet? All these innocent people who've had their wallets stolen! Oh, the agony! I'm reporting you Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob took a deep breath.

"Nooo! Spongebob, wait! I'll- I'll return all the wallets! I swear. It'll never happen again! I- I just needed a little money!" Mr. Krabs was becoming frantic.

"Return the money too!" cried Spongebob. " You could have stoplen the last bit of money that someone had. They could die hungry and cold in the middle of nowhere, without any love for miles."

The police sirens were closing in. If Krabs was going to escape, now was his last chance.

"Put your hands- er- claws up," the policeman shouted. "You're under arrest for stealing money AND wallets. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!"

"I'm sorry Mr.Krabs, I just couldn't let you get away," cried the worried Spongebob.

"Spongebob, the Krust Krab is now yours," said the policeman, handing him the ownership papers. "Do a good job with those patties!"

The wallet thief was busted, all because of a brave, yellow sponge.


	5. Epilogue

It's beautiful in Bikini Bottom. Everyone has their wallet back. Mr. Krabs is in jail. Squidward was finally fired from the Krusty Krab. Pat wizened up and took Squid's place at the register. And, as for Spongebob, he manages the Krusty Krab. He hired Sandy to be the new fry cook, and he's not at all displeased with what he's done.

Suddenly, from the cash register, Patrick's voice rings out. "Hey Spongebob, where'd all the cash register money go?"


End file.
